Minha vida perfeita
by CarolChaves
Summary: Que tal dar um novo começo a Crepúsculo?  Bella é transformada em vampira e conhece a sua nova vida ao lado dos Cullen, tentando resolver seus problemas com seu melhor amigo Jacob e os problemas com seu grande amor Edward.
1. Chapter 1

Quando o carro tinha capotado todos nós gritamos. Mas depois tudo tinha ficado preto eu não estava enxergando nada. O carro estava parado, acho que tinhamos todos morrido. Mais depois senti gotas caindo sobre mim, achava que era a chuva, mais eu escutei uma voz gritando.

- Isabella! Anna! Guilherme ! Vocês estão me ouvindo ?

- Maaammããe…- Eu gaguejei.

- Filha? Você está bem ?

- Acho que sim. E você? E os outros?

- Eu estou bem. Mais os outros… Eu não sei.

- Não. Isso não pode ter acontecido.

- É-É sim fiilhaaa.-Mamãe gaguejou.

- Mãe você está bem?

- Nã-não.Não me sinto bem. Minhas pernas estão presas e eu não consigo move-las. Meus braços estão dormentes e estou com vários cortes e minha cabeça dói tanto, você tem que me ajudar. Filha se você conseguir vá buscar ajuda.

- Esta bem. Eu consigo me mexer. Vou correndo… mãe… eu te amo.

- Eu também filha. Agora vá.

Eu corri o máximo que eu podia e entrei em uma floresta gritando por ajuda. Mais ninguém escutava. Mais eu estava exausta, já faziam o quê ? Umas duas horas que eu estava correndo e gritando procurando por ajuda quando avistei algumas luzes de uma casa. Então comecei a gritar e correr mais ainda , mas tropecei em uma pedra grande que havia no caminho então bati a cabeça e desmaiei. Apenas o que eu sentia era muita dor mas depois começou a cessar. E foi ai que tudo piorou. Senti cortes sendo feitos em meus pulsos, canelas e no meu pescoço. Doia muito e a dor tinha piorado, começava a arder tudo, tudo o que eu sentia era arder. Eu queria pedir para morrer ao envés de aguentar aquela dor, ardia muito, muito. Passaram se horas, ou até, dias, meses , anos. Depois de muito tempo a dor começou a cessar, e derrepente parou. Eu já conseguia ouvir vozes, era de dois homens e de duas mulheres, mas eu só não conseguia ouvir só como conseguia sentir o cheiro de tudo. As pessoas perto de mim tinham uma cheiro ótimo… hortelã, margarida, morango e … baunilha. Mas derrepente eu abri meus olhos.

Tinha um homem que parecia ter 25 anos , mas era muito novo, ele usava roupas de médico. Tinha uma mulher muito bonita que parec esposa do primeiro homem . Uma menina que parecia uma fada , era muito graciosa. E por último tinha … o mais lindo de todos, tinha os olhos cor de mel, os cabelos cor de mel… era completamente lindo.

- Olá , meu nome é Carlisle. Como você se chama ?

- Isabella… Marie Swan.

-Como está se sentindo, Isabella ?

-Esquisita. Eu sinto o cheiro de tudo, ouço tudo e…

-Olha nós precisamos conversar, muito sério.

- Sobre o quê ? O que você fez comigo?

-Por favor pessoal vocês podem nos dar licença?- Todos que estavam na sala sairam.

-Olha você vai ficar inconformada com o que você se tornou.

- Com o que eu me tornei?

- É, você não é mais humana.

- O quê?

- É você agora se tornou uma…

- Uma o quê?

-Vampira. Olha, agora tudo vai ser novo pra você.

-Uma vampira?

- Sim, uma vampira.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira.

- Eu não estou brincando. Vou te explicar tudo.

Ele me explicou tudo o que eu tinha de saber para minha nova vida, passamos um bom tempo conversando.

-Então, agora você já sabe tudo. Só mais uma pergunta. Aliás, duas. Você não está com sede ? Você consegue ver, ou sentir algo diferente ?

- Sim, para a primeira. E sim para a outra, eu consigo… ouvir vozes.

- Como assim vozes?

- Por um acaso você esta pensando em algo tipo… 'Será que ela lê mentes?'

-Sim. Que ótimo você tem poderes, agora temos dois que leitores de mentes na família.

- Dois?

- Sim,Edward lê mentes também.

-Doutor Cullen, você ainda não me apresentou a sua família.

-Claro, me chame de Carlisle, e agora você também é da família. Agora você é uma Cullen.

-Isabella Marie Swan Cullen?

-Se você preferir abreviar, caso as pessoas perguntem a você pode ser Isabella Cullen?

- Sim parece perfeito.

-Venha agora vou apresentar você ao resto da família. Só mais uma coisa. Como prefere que nós a chamamos?

- De Bella.

- Então venha Bella.

Quando saimos de uma sala, fomos correndo escada abaixo, e encontramos o resto dos Cullen.

-Olá.- Disse a menina que tinha o rosto de uma fada.- Meu nome é Alice, Alice Cullen. Estes são Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme e Emmett.- Ao terminar de um sorriso.

- Oi, meu nome é Isabella, mas podem me chamar de Bella.

- Pessoal temos mais uma talentosa em nossa família.

- Emmett, me deve dez pratas.-Disse Alice.

-Ta, baixinha.

- Bella também lê mentes. Edward…

-Não, como isso é possível?

-Possível o quê?- Eu e Alice dissemos juntas.

-Bella tem uma bloqueio na mente, acho que ela também é um escudo.

- Edward não consegue ler a mente dela?- Perguntou Jasper imconformado.

-Não. Carlisle como ela pode ter mais de um poder ?

-Eu não sei Edward. Bom acho que Bella deve estar com sede, Alice que tal…

-Sim.-Disse ela toda feliz.-Venha Bella, vou te levar para caçar.

Então saimos andando, e Alice disse.

-Nossa, eu vi os olhares que você deu para o Edward e ele para você.

-O quê? Eu não estava olhando pra ele.

-Estava sim. Então o que aconteceu com você antes da transformação?

-Sofri um acidente de carro, minha família inteira morreu, sai correndo pela floresta pedindo ajuda, até que vi a casa e tropecei ,cai e bati a cabeça em uma pedra então desmaie. E depois que eu acordei estava assim.

-Interessante. Mas eu vejo você e o Edward juntos.

-Você tem poderes?

-Sim, vejo o futuro, mais não é definitivo. Se a pessoa muda de ideia todo seu futuro se altera.

-Que interessante. Mais alguém tem poderes ?

-Sim o Jasper, ele controla as emoções das pessoas.

- Ah. Bom você tem quantos anos?

-Bom…biologicamente 19. Mas… como vampira 109 anos.

-E qual era seu nome?

-Mary Alice Brandon. E o seu?

- Isabella Marie Swan. Você sabe o nome verdadeiro dos outros?

- Sim, Rosalie Lilian Hale. Esme Anne Platt Evenson. Carlisle Cullen. Edward Anthony Masen. Jasper Whitlock e Emmett McCarty.

-Uau... - Ia tentar dizer mais alguma coisa quando senti a mesma coisa na hora da transformação, um fogo em minha garganta, era horrível.

-Bom, Bella é hora de caçar.

- Como eu caço?


	2. Chapter 2

- É só você seguir seus instintos, que cheiro você sente?

- Um cheiro bom, o que é?

- São leões da montanha. Quantos são?

- Acho que... quatro?

- São cinco. Siga seus instintos e vá atrás dos leões da montanha. - Disse Alice com um sorriso.

Sai correndo na direção dos leões da montanha e preparei-me para o bote. Ataquei meu primeiro alimento, depois o segundo e terceiro. Já estava satisfeita.

- E agora?

-Você já terminou?

- Sim.

- Então vamos.

Saimos correndo, era divertido correr, quando bateu uma brisa e eu senti o cheiro de humanos, então disparei para o cheiro. Ouvi Alice rosnar para mim então parei do meu transe.

- Bella? Você está bem? Ah, como pude ser tão descuidada? Como pode ser possível?

- Sim, eu estou bem. O que não é possível?

- Você. Você estava no meio da caçada, estava pronta para atacar aqueles humanos e de repente parou. Como conseguiu fazer aquilo?

- Você rosnou pra mim. E isso me tirou do transe, eu estava certa de que ia caçar os humanos, mas você rosnou pra mim.

- Mas isso é normal Bella, todo vampiro rosna. Mas como?

- Eu já te disse.

- Bem, vamos voltar, Carlisle tem que ouvir isso.

- Carlisle, você não sabe o que aconteceu.- Disse Alice toda alegre.

- O que Alice?

- Bella fez uma coisa incrível. Nós já tinhamos terminado de caçar, eu e Bella estávamos voltando quando uns montanhistas estavam por perto, eu pensei que Bella...

-Alice como pode ser tão descuidada, Bella é uma récem-criada.

- Eu sei Carlisle, mas ela se controlou. Eu pensava que ela ia caçar os humanos mas, ela não foi atrás deles, ela saiu correndo e depois simplismente parou.

- O quê? Ela não caçou os humanos?

- Não. - Eu respondi. - Eu não fui atrás deles porque a Alice rosnou pra mim.

Todos que estavam na sala deram risada, e eu não sabia o porque, mas o único que não deu risada foi Edward, ele me tinha um olhar sério sobre mim.

- Por que vocês estão rindo de mim?

- Porque você fez uma coisa totalmente incrível, Bella. Você fez uma coisa que alguém com séculos de idade faria, e ainda era capaz de não conseguir, e você tem apenas horas de idade. - Esme disse.

- Uau, sério? Eu fiz isso?

- Sim.- Ela respondeu com um sorriso.

- Alice, porque não explica com as coisas fucionarão?- Disse Edward.

- Como assim...?- Alice ficou com um olhar vidrado por um momento e depois disse- Ah, claro. Vem Bella, vamos conversar.


End file.
